Lágrimas Calladas En Un Beso
by MartaBlack
Summary: Remus quiere lo mejor para ella, pero ella lo quiere a él. Spoilers HP6. Oneshot y Remus POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esto es un poco lo que ocurre en el sexto libro en el penúltimo capítulo. Es un poco mi visión de él (y lo que he entendido). Luego, ya avisaré yo, lo que yo creo que puede pasar, muy improable,cuando Harry y Minerva se van al nuevo despacho de ésta.  
****Desde el punto de vista de Remus, basado, más que nada, en Lupin y Tonks… Y, quien no se haya leído el 6º libro aún y no quiera saber nada, que sepa que esto está basado en el final de dicho libro, el que avisa no es traidor.**

Lágrimas Calladas en un Beso

Todos aquí reunidos, esperando que el mayor de los hermanos Weasley despierte para poder ver qué va a ser de él. Sus padres aún no han llegado.

Las cosas se tensan cuando Harry nos dice lo de la traición, cuando nos dice que él se ha ido. Callamos todos. Solo se oye el lamento del pobre fénix allá afuera. Harry está de pie junto a Ginny; Ron, Hermione y Luna están más allá; Madame Pomfrey se deja caer sobre una silla; Tonks y yo sentados al lado de la cama del desafortunado muchacho. No puedo evitar mirarle. Sé que no está completamente en mi situación, pero algo de parecido hay: el mismo licántropo, por ejemplo.

Entra Minerva con sus rasgadas ropas y su cara muestra un arañazo; nos informa de que los Srs. Weasley ya están de camino. Mira a Bill por unos instantes y pregunta qué ha pasado.

-Snape lo mató- dice Harry- Snape mató a Dumbledore- repite. Ella le mira asombrada, y, después, se tambalea peligrosamente. Se desploma en la silla que Madame Pomfrey ha conjurado.

No se lo puede creer. A decir verdad, todos pensamos que un brujo poderoso empuñaría la varita que mataría a Albus, pero Snape…

Él nos explica todo lo que el pobre sabe, él estaba allí, al fin y al cabo. Nos cuenta cómo un Draco indeciso lo desarmó, cómo llegaron los otros mortífagos, como llegó Snape y lo mandó al más allá… Pero no nos cuenta lo que estaban haciendo él y Dumbledore mientras estaban fuera. Minerva se ha dado cuenta de ello. Esperará, pero necesita saberlo, es importante.

Minerva intenta cargarse todas las culpas sobre su espalda, pero no lo permito, le digo que no es solo culpa suya, que a todos nos gustaba saber que Snape estaba de nuestra parte y nos proporcionaría ayuda.

Llegan los Weasley con Fleur, la prometida de Bill. Y, sin saber cómo, ella y Molly se enzarzan en una discusión a la que todos prestamos oídos. La Sra. Weasley ha metido la pata, ha insinuado que Fleur no querría casarse con Bill ahora que estaba desfigurado. La francesa comienza a echar chispas¡vaya carácter! Creo que tendrán que hacer ambas un esfuerzo para llevarse mejor. Tan repentinamente como empezaron a pelearse, se estrechaban en un abrazo, ambas lloraban. Oigo la voz de Tonks a mis espaldas, y me giro.

-¡Ves? A ella no le importa…- me chilla mientras todos desvían su atención hacia nosotros. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Pero es diferente… Él no es un hombre lobo de todo… Son casos completamente…- digo, pero sus manos finas me agarran por el cuello de mi blusa ensangrentada y me zarandea.

-¡A mí tampoco me importa!- me grita directamente a la cara- Te lo he dicho mil veces- me suelta, y yo evito sus ojos que buscan los míos.

-Pero yo soy demasiado viejo para ti, demasiado pobre…- digo haciendo una breve pausa; el canto lastimero del pobre animal sigue resonando por los terrenos- Demasiado peligroso…

Silencio, sus ojos siguen buscando los míos, pero yo no quiero mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no la amo, porque eso no es así. Siento que todos me miran en el silencio, y me siento muy nervioso; siempre he sido muy tímido, y empezar a discutir delante de todo el mundo sobre temas amorosos no es precisamente lo primero que quisiera…

-Pero ella te quiere a ti- la Sra. Weasley interrumpe el silencio mientras consuela a Fleur con suaves palmaditas en el hombro-. Dices cosas ridículas, Remus…

-¡No son cosas ridículas!- exclamó mientras me pico, solamente quiero lo mejor para ella- Ella necesita un hombre joven, que sea totalmente hombre…

-Nadie es siempre joven…- dice el Sr. Weasley filosóficamente, y no puede evitar mirar a su hijo inconsciente. Ahí me ha dejado totalmente desarmado. Ella sigue buscando mis ojos.

-No es el momento para discutir esto…- digo intentado cambiar de tema, y, para ello, me baso en que:- Dumbledore ha muerto…

-Dumbledore habría sido el más feliz si hubiera un poco más de amor en el mundo…- me contesta Minerva de manera tajante. Entonces entró Hagrid con el rostro visible enrojecido y humedecido por las lágrimas.

-Ya está, Profesora- dice mientras se seca las lágrimas como puede con su enorme pañuelo-. He avisado a los del Ministerio y movido su… Su cuerpo…

-Gracias, Hagrid- responde ella amargamente-¿podrías reunir a los Jefes de las Casas, por favor? Slughorn podría representar a Slytherin, tú también les acompañas a mi despacho.

-Está bien- dice él, y desaparece otra vez mirando una última vez a Harry antes de irse.

-Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo rápidamente antes de que lleguen los del Ministerio y tenga que reunirme con ellos- dice mientras se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la puerta, y el chico Potter la sigue. Se pierden de vista cuando las puertas se cierran de nuevo tras ellos.

**(N/A: aquí, y no me matéis porque sea una cutrada… Se va a notar la influencia de la relación RL/NT)**

El silencio se hace entre los que quedamos. Madame Pomfrey se refugia en su despacho. Molly y Fleur se sientan en las sillas que antes ocupábamos Tonks y yo, mientras miran a Bill, esperando que despierte de una vez por todas. Arthur coloca las manos sobre los hombros de su mujer y mira a su hijo tiernamente. Yo ya casi he olvidado lo que significa tener una familia. Ron y las chicas están de pie, apartados. Tonks me sigue mirando, y yo sigo rehusando su mirada.

-Chicos, quizá sería mejor que esperarais a Harry en vuestra habitación…- oigo mi propia voz hablando para romper un poco el hielo.

-Sí, tiene razón el Profesor Lupin- me sigue sonando tan mal como hace tres años, pero qué se le va a hacer, están acostumbrados a ello-¿te acompañamos, Luna?- dice Ginny de manera alegre, dentro de lo que cabe. Ellos tres se van acompañando a la joven y rara estudiante de Ravenclaw a su torre. Luego, irán a la de Gryffindor a esperar a que vuelva Harry y les cuente.

Silencio de nuevo. Pobre Fawkes¿qué pasará con él¿Se lo quedará Minerva? Por su lastimera canción se puede deducir que el bicho está afectado… Jamás lo había visto así antes, pero, también es verdad, que jamás antes se había muerto su amo, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Conjuro otro par de sillas, una a cada lado de los pies de la cama de Bill.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- preguntó sin mirarla directamente, fijando un punto de mi vista en la pared detrás de ella.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- pregunta; la verdad, me lo esperaba- Si me hablas a mí, por lo menos podrías dignarte a mirarme…

-¿Quieres sentarte, Tonks?- corrijo, y la miro a los ojos. Hoy eran de un color grisáceo, y su pelo se ha vuelto rosa, pero su expresión no parece feliz de ninguna de las maneras.

-Gracias- contesta; pensaba que sería ella la que bajara la mirada, pero no la baja. Se queda mirándome a los ojos, y yo intento aguantar lo más que puedo, pero bajo la vista de nuevo, me doy la vuelta y me siento enfrente de ella. Finjo que examino con detenimiento las sábanas que cubren a Bill. Sin darme cuenta, niego con la cabeza a vista de todos mientras pienso que soy un idiota-. Remus…- dice mi nombre con tal delicadeza y con temblor en la voz que me recorre un escalofrío- ¿Por qué no me miras?- pregunta- Si no me quieres no tienes que poner excusas, dímelo y ya está…

-No es eso, Tonks- respondo, pero sigo sin mirarla-, yo sí que te quiero, pero…

-¿Pero como amiga?- termina ella por mí, aunque erróneamente.

-No- digo mirando sus labios, su mirada no la puedo sostener-, pero deseo lo mejor para ti, precisamente porque te quiero.

El silencio se hace de nuevo, ya los otros tres nos miran, sobre todo la francesa, con una mirada que dirige a Tonks de complicidad, y a mí me mira medio reprochante, lo noto.

-Pego ella es muy inteligente- dice con su acento francés-, ella sabgá lo que quiege…- tiene razón- Y ella te quiege a ti, como ha dicho Agthug antes… Además, tu te consegvas mal…

-Hombre, gracias- interrumpo.

-Pog fuera- continúa sin tener en cuenta mi sarcástico comentario-, pego pog dentro eges un hombge bueno- me empieza a caer bien la francesita esta…-. Además, tampoco eges tan feo, vale que no eges el más_ beau_, pego tampoco eges hogible- para cuando terminó se había levantado y se había puesto al lado de Tonks. Claro, como solo me dedico a mirar al suelo, no me entero de lo que pasa.

Levanto un poco la vista y me topó de lleno con los ojos de Tonks. Otro escalofrío más me recorre todo el cuerpo. Repaso su cara. Tiene un corte profundo y preocupante que aún sangra un poco. Está más blanca que la nieve, unas ojeras ensombrecen sus grises y profundos ojos. Un mechón rosado de pelo cae sobre su frente; los mechones de la derecha están recogidos tras su oreja, y los de la izquierda ondulan descuidados sobre la respectiva oreja. También tenía una pequeña brecha en la frente, medianamente tapada por el pelo de su lado izquierdo de la cabeza, y la sangre reseca impedía que saliese más, no como en el corte.

-Gemus¿sigues con nosotgos o estás en la lu… las nubes?- pregunta Fleur agitando la mano delante de mis narices, salgo del ensimismamiento en el que me he sumido.

-Sí, sigo aquí- respondo meneando un poco la cabeza-. No tienes por qué temer mencionar la luna, no pasa nada…- la informo para que no se sienta mal por eso.

-_Bon_, de todas fogmas- añade luego- os dejo solucionag vuestgos pgoblemillas…- y vuelve al lado de su futuro marido.

Bajo la vista y la fijo en sus rodillas, tiene los pantalones anchos muy rotos y ensangrentados.

-¿Me quieres?- me pregunta al cabo de un rato.

-Sí- contesto sin mirarla. Veo como se levanta y bordea la cama, se agacha delante de mí y me gira la cabeza cogiéndome de la barbilla, me obliga a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Mucho?- tiene los ojos rojos, no me gusta verla llorar.

-Mucho- afirmo mientras le retiro el mechón de pelo y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres entender que te quiero a ti?- pregunta ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirarme mejor.

-Por que lo nuestro no funcionaría- cierro los ojos para no ver su mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, si ni siquiera quieres intentarlo? Abre los ojos, Remus, por favor- suplica, y yo la obedezco.

-¡Vamos, Tonks!- exclamo haciendo que ella pegué un bote y el mechón de pelo se sale otra vez de detrás de la oreja- Tengo la edad de tu madre…- vuelvo a colocarle el rosado mechón, y, cuando estoy a punto de retirar mi mano, ella me la coge con las suyas y la sujeta contra su frío rostro, contra su herida, contra su sangre que mancha mi mano.

-Remus, no es que te quiera- comienza a llorar de nuevo, no quiero verla así-, es que te amo como jamás he amado a nadie…

Ante tal confesión me he quedado helado. Igual que al contactar con su piel me ha recorrido otro maldito escalofrío.

-Tonks¿recuerdas la boda de Lily y de James?- pregunto sin intentar que suelte mi mano, me siento a gusto así.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo…

-Sí…- me pierdo en los recuerdos- Te sentaste a mi lado, que estaba más solo que la una, toda enfadada¿recuerdas por qué?

-No, eso no- me responde dejando de llorar y mirándome a los ojos.

-Porque Sirius estaba con una amiga y no te hacia caso- sonreí-. Te me acercaste y te pregunte qué te pasaba…

-Seguro que te dije alguna de mis chorradas…- sonríe dejando ver unos dientes perfectos.

-No, me dijiste lo que ninguna mujer me dijo antes.- aclaré yo recordando a la niñita de pocos años sentada a mi lado- Me dijiste que tú también querías tener un novio, me preguntaste si yo quería ser tu novio…- la sonrisa desaparece poco a poco de los labios de Tonks, que suelta mi mano y baja la vista- Tonks, no quiero verte llorar… Y menos llorar por mí…

-¿Pero cómo no voy a llorar si tú no me quieres!- chilla mirándome a través de una capa de lágrimas cristalinas aglomeradas en sus ojos, que van cayendo por su joven rostro, y algunas se mezclan con la sangre.

-Sí te quiero, Tonks, te lo he dicho varias veces esta noche…- digo mirando hacia mi derecha y viendo a Arthur, Molly y Fleur, que nos miran… Me había olvidado completamente de ellos.

-Pero no me lo demuestras… Me lo dices, pero cualquiera puede mentir…- Molly asiente levemente y vuelvo a mirar a Tonks. Me levanto, hago que se levante tirando de su brazo hacia arriba** (N/A: a todo esto, seguro que esta parte JAMÁS, JAMÁS, JAMÁS ocurrió así…)**. Me pierdo en sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto- Si me quieres realmente, haz algo que me convenza de ello, porque, sino, pensaré que mi amor no es correspondido y…- no pudo terminar la frase. No sé exactamente qué me ha pasado, pero hice algo que le demostró que yo también la quería: posé mis labios sobre los suyos haciéndola callar. Cierro los ojos para no pensar en el rostro de Andrómeda, ni en el de Ben, ni en el de Sirius… Solo me concentro en sus labios y en que es ella a la que estoy besando.

-¿Eso te vale?- le pregunto cuando me separo de ella, tomando aire. Ella está de pie, enfrente de mí con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia arriba y no dijo nada: me parece que está asombrada de mi reacción. ¡Qué cosas digo! Claro que está asombrada, yo soy muy tímido y la he besado delante de los Weasley y de la francesa, que también están asombrados.- ¿Tonks?- pregunto posando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-Me vale- responde mientras me abraza y coloca la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Las imágenes de los padres de ella y la de Sirius me aturden en mi propia mente¿qué pensarían de mí? Yo podría ser su padre, tengo la misma edad que él- Remus…

-¿Sí?- contesto mirándola desde arriba.

-No pienses más en eso…- es como si me hubiese leído la mente- No pienses más en ellos…- la beso en la frente asombrado.

-Pero…- intento reprocharle lo que ellos pensarían.

-Remus- interrumpe ella-, ahora solo importa lo que nosotros pensemos… Ellos no importan, al menos, a mí no me importan…- me mira, la miro- No quiero que te amargues por ellos¿vale?

-Tonks, son tus padres y tu tío- replico yo.

-Sí- tiene un tono en la voz como el que explica por quinta vez a un niño pequeño algo sencillísimo-, y claro que me importan, pero en _esto_, solo me importan mis pensamientos, los tuyos y tú…- cierra los ojos de nuevo en mi pecho, y yo le beso en la mejilla donde tiene la herida que aún no ha parado de sangrar. Mis labios se han teñido de un color rojo por la sangre. Se ha quedado dormidita en mi pecho.

-Tú también me importas, Nymphadora- y la cojo en brazos como si fuera la cría de antaño, sin ser consciente de lo que estoy haciendo casi, y la dejo en la cama de al lado-. Buenas noches, Nymph, felices sueños- una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios antes de que yo los besase suavemente. Me acerco a la cama de Bill y cojo una de las sillas, la llevo hasta la cama de Tonks y me siento a ver cómo duerme el ángel más hermoso que he visto jamás en mi vida.

**Bueno, como ya dije, es una cutrada grande, grande. Además, esto está basado en mis dos personajes favoritos (después de Sirius). En realidad, para los curiosos la cosa va así:  
Primero, Sirius; luego, Tonks; después, Remus; y luego, Minerva. Hay más que me gustan, por ejemplo, los gemelos Weasley.  
Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado,**

**Martha E. Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Debido a las reviews que he recibido pidiendo que continuara este fic, lo voy a hacer, pero solamente un capítulo más (basado en el entierro de Dumbledore, que también salen estos dos cogiditos de la mano ).**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**_Inés Tonks – _Gracias de todas formas.**

**_Yo – _Lo sé, y es un riesgo que voy a correr ;)**

**_karlia-karlila – _Yo también pienso que se complementan… Muchas gracias, linda, los aplausos siempre van bien con la autoestima :p**

**_Sweet Princess RobStar4ever – _Gracias, y me encanta que seas exigente, porque yo también lo soy… Y, bueno, me encanta aún más que te guste cómo redacto yo **

**_ophelia dakker – _Te doy la razón, lo de Albus… Bueno, muy trágico. Pero por lo menos a este le pudieron enterrar, que a mi Sirius Jo le tiró por un velo como quien tira un papel a la papelera… xD**

**_silviashia_ – Aquí tienes la continuación. ¿Te digo un secreto? Yo lloré. Cuando lo estaba releyendo me quede pensando cómo pude escribir algo tan trágico.**

**_Palatina Lupin – _No hace falta que te postres a mis pies… Con que me digas que te gustó y me pidas más, a mí ya me basta xD**

**_KhRyStYn GrEeN_ – Gracias de todas formas.**

Lágrimas Calladas en un Beso

2ª parte

Cuando la mujer a la que yo más amo despertó a la mañana siguiente, yo me había quedado dormido… Llorando. Porque, al fin y al cabo, el año pasado perdí a mi mejor amigo y hace apenas unas horas nos dimos cuenta de que el mago más poderoso que este mundo haya visto a muerto… traicionado por uno de los nuestros. ¿Qué corazón no se encoge de pena y de ira al saber esto? Además, Severus Snape es el responsable de la muerte de los Potter, ya que él informó a Voldemort sobre la profecía; también de la muerte de Sirius¿si me ató a mí en el tercer curso de Harry, por qué no pudo atarlo a él para salvar su vida? Y, ahora, ha matado a Albus Dumbledore… Eso ya ha sido directamente traición… Y mira que se lo repetíamos bien al hombre: "Es un traidor, es un traidor, nos va a traicionar", pero él siempre respondía lo mismo una y otra vez: "Yo confío plenamente en Severus Snape". Y todo eso estaba inundando mis sueños, y el odio corría por ellos como el agua.

-Remus- una mano me sacude levemente por el hombro-, despierta…- implora ella- Ya los alumnos están en el Gran Comedor, nosotros tenemos que esperar junto al lago.

-Mmm…- murmuro abriendo un poco los ojos: el sol hace que los cierre de nuevo.

-Vamos, tienes la ropa- me coge la cabeza- ahí- hace que mire hacia mi izquierda, allí está el traje que llevé en la boda de Lily y James Potter, el único traje elegante que tengo.

-¿Te molestaste en arreglarlo?- pregunto mirándola. Niega con la cabeza.

-Molly pasó la noche despierta y no tenía nada mejor que hacer- informa sonriendo.

-Gracias- miro hacia atrás-, Molly, no tenías por qué haberte…

-¿Pretendías ir al funeral de Albus con ese traje raído?- pregunta mirándome de manera que asusta- ¡Venga! Vamos a llegar tarde- por miedo hacia esa mujer afectada cojo la ropa y me meto en el baño, donde no pueda atacarme.

Cuando salgo, tengo el pelo un poco húmedo, pero bien peinadito como a Molly le gusta. El traje me queda igual que antes, con ello deduzco que no he encogido a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Lo que hacía que no me vestía elegante. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuese en otra ocasión en la que me hubiera puesto este traje.

Un escalofrío me recorre cuando veo a Tonks vestida de negro, jamás antes la había visto totalmente de negro: una falda que arrastra por el suelo y una blusa de mangas dada vuelta. Y zapatos con un poco de tacón. Su pelo cae mustio y moreno sobre sus hombros, un poco ondeante, sobre todo en las puntas. Y sus ojos grises y fríos cual hielo… Tampoco antes la había visto tan pálida. Ésta es una de las pocas ocasiones en la que la he visto tal y como es **(N/A: para mí, Tonks tiene, realmente, el pelo negro y los ojos grises… Y es pálida)**, pero me resulta igual de guapa.

Caballeroso, le tiendo la mano para que se agarre a ella y vayamos a nuestro último encuentro con Albus Dumbledore, enterrado en su escuela por propia voluntad. Ella no coge la mano, se agarra del brazo… Viene a ser lo mismo.

Caminamos en silencio, tras Molly y Arthur, que también callan. Es curioso, todos guardamos un sepulcral y a veces incómodo silencio, como si esperásemos oír a nuestras espaldas un: "¿Por qué estáis tan callados, amigos míos?" o un: "¿Quién se ha muerto?" saliendo de la boca del mejor mago… Pero eso nunca ocurre, ni ocurrirá. A pesar de vivir en un mundo de magia, él está muerto y muerto se quedará. Hemos de asumirlo cuanto antes para que no nos duela el pasado durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Al pasar por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Minerva, la nueva directora, nos lanza una mirada apenas perceptible mientras da aquel primer discurso como sustituta del difunto. Ningún alumno se ha dado cuenta, están todos demasiado atentos o demasiado tristes: tan solo son niños, niños de 11 a 17 ó 18 años.

No puedo evitar pensar que yo estuve ahí una vez, con James y Sirius, despreocupado y sin canas… Con los Merodeadores vivitos y coleando, y con más ganas de hacer travesuras que nunca. Siempre fui el responsable inteligente que agua la fiesta con algún comentario como: "Creo que no deberíamos…", "Quizá no sea buena idea…" En fin, para el caso que me hacían.

Tampoco puedo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Y ahí me paro.

-¡Maldita rata!- grito quieto ante la puerta del Gran Comedor; miles de cabezas se vuelven hacia mí. Me pongo rojo de la vergüenza y la ira que siento en mi interior- Hijo de…

-¡Remus!- exclama Tonks tironeando de mi brazo. Apuesto a que sabe lo que me pasa, cómo me conoce-. Eileen era buena persona- me susurra sin dejar de intentar arrastrarme.

Los alumnos me miran, Minerva me mira con el ceño fruncido. Estaba viviendo en el pasado, solo que sabiendo lo que sucedía en el presente. Veía ahí a Snape, y a mis dos amigos planeando una trastada, y a Colagusano de acoplado entre ellos. Y esa mirada de la estricta profesora me devuelve al presente. Noto que las lágrimas han comenzado a descender por mi rostro: son lágrimas ácidas, lágrimas que escuecen de dolor y recuerdos, lágrimas que quema, que asfixian, que molestan, que intimidan… Lágrimas que me recuerdan que me he quedado solo. "Nunca nos separaremos": un traidor, dos difuntos… Uno que quizá no viva mucho más, que no aguante el dolor y decida acabar de una vez por todas con aquello.

Giro la cabeza y vea a la chica ahora morena que se agarra a mi brazo fuertemente: he ahí la única razón que me queda para vivir. Ella y la venganza son lo que me queda. Me dejo llevar, y, mientras salimos a los Terrenos, oígo cómo Minerva vuelve con el discurso.

-¿Remus, qué te ha pasado?- dice ella recogiendo una de las lágrimas ácidas que caen por mi mejilla con el dedo. Desvío la mirada.

-Recuerdos- musito. Ella calla, parece entender que es un tema delicado y que no es cuestión de discutirlo ahora.

Nos sentamos en la tercera fila de sillas. Están colocadas en frente de una mesita de mármol, donde reposa el cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore. Por aquí se ha dejado caer nuestra queridísima Dolores Umbridge **(N/A: Para mis amigas que no se hayan leído el 5º libro… Ana de Lamo, pero más insoportable aún)**, que me mira con cara rara; lo que daría por poder quitarle esa expresión de la cara de un puñetazo… Y si me mira a mí con una mezcla de temor y odio¿cómo debe de mirar a Greyback¡Ja! También revolotean más miembros del Ministerio (y el propio Ministro)… Gente de Hogsmeade, los demás de la Orden, magos y brujas de todo el mundo que hubiesen guardado relación alguna con el mago que descansa en frente de nosotros.

Tonks está llorando. A Albus al menos podemos enterrarle, de Sirius no nos queda más que el recuerdo… Le cojo la mano para confortarla, aunque yo también necesito que me reconforten. Al entrar en contacto con su fría y delicada mano me siento mejor, respiro hondo y espero en silencio a que lleguen los profesores y alumnos.

Pasa un rato, y al fin se divisan cuatro filas encabezadas por los Jefes de las Casas; es decir, Minerva para Gryffindor (aún no se ha escogido un sustituto), Flilius para las águilas, Pomona para Hufflepuff, y Horace en sustitución de Snape. Los alumnos tras ellos, y, luego, el resto de profesores.

Se van sentando, y cuando ya todos se han acomodado, comienza el discurso. Precioso, por cierto, suficientemente digno para él.

De pronto, algo inesperado: unas llamas blancas y humo cubren todo el cadáver, impidiéndonos la visión. Luego, cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, a parte de que la mujer sentada a mi lado deja de estrujarme la mano con fuerza, el cuerpo del mago ya no es visible, una tumba enteramente de mármol blanco lo ha cubierto.

Y allí yacerá, junto al lago, junto al roble, junto a la escuela… Allí yacerá el mago más grande y poderoso que jamás haya existido, yacerá por la eternidad, dejándonos a todos atrás y viajando para adentrarse en una nueva aventura totalmente diferente.

**¡Hola¿Contentas? En fin, ya no más¿eh? Si queréis leer más Remus/Tonks tengo otra historia (terminada, pronto subiré la 2ª parte) que se llama: "La vida se va contigo". Es la primera historia que escribí, yo misma la estuve releyendo un poco el otro día y me dieron ganas de borrar y rescribir, así que no me maten, por fa **

**Martha Elizabeth Black**

**PD: Remus & Tonks 4 ever !**


End file.
